


A Crown for My Queen

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	A Crown for My Queen

“It’s date night! It’s date night! It’s date night!” Penelope was practically singing as she left the apartment with Rachel following closely behind, laughing wildly as her girlfriend practically composed a play on her way down the stairs. 

As she walked, she told everyone she came across how it was date night and that she and Rachel finally had some time together. Cases had been flowing into the BAU at a rapid pace, and for the first time in two weeks, Penelope had off for the night.

“Babe! Chill!” Rachel called, hurriedly running after Penelope, who was now dancing as she walked out the door. “Not everyone wants to hear about date night!”

Penelope shot Rachel some finger guns. “I don’t care! I’ve got time with my girlfriend,” she singsonged. Rachel walked out, reveling in the smiles of passing strangers, and placed a kiss on Penelope’s lips before they both got into the car. “Now, put this on. I don’t want you to see where we’re going.”

Rachel reached out and grabbed the satin blindfold, placing it around her eyes and leaning into the backseat. “Are we going to grab food at some point? I’m really hungry.”

“I’ve got you covered, babe!”

After nearly a half hour of Rachel begging Penelope to tell her where they were going, they’d arrived at a beautiful field just outside of town with daisies growing for as far as the eye could see. In Penelope’s hand, she held a picnic basket, the lovely, sweet, cheesy kind with a red and white checkered blanket and filled with her favorite Thai food. “Sit, my love!” Penelope exclaimed, her bright smile outshining the setting sun. She pulled the blanket out of the basket and let it float to the grass beneath them. What could possibly be better than spending her free time with her girlfriend as the sun set in front of a field of daises? Nothing. The answer was nothing. 

“Penelope Garcia, I love you,” Rachel said, her sleepy, content smile permanently set across her face after her girlfriend pressed a brightly-colored kiss to her lips. 

“I love you more.”

The two jokingly fought over which one could possibly love the other more while they pulled their food out from the basket and began eating. “Oh, god, this is delicious.” They hadn’t been able to have Thai in weeks, which was a sin considering that their Thai place was the best place in the entire world. Rachel knew that Penelope loved her job and how important that job was; Penelope’s passion for her work had been one of the things that made her fall in love with the bubbly technical analyst to begin with, so whenever they did have free time together, she endeavored to make the most of it. 

Full to bursting with delicious pad thai, Rachel fell back into the blanket so she was staring straight up into the setting sun. It was the perfect kind - the one that painted the sky like a canvas, splashed with varying shades of oranges, pinks and yellows. “Where’d you go?” Rachel laughed. The only thing that could possibly make this more perfect would be having Penelope lying right next to her.

At least that’s what she thought.

When Rachel leaned up on shaky arms to see what Penelope was up to, she saw her perfect, actual angel of a girlfriend weaving together daisies into what looked like a flower crown. “I’m making a flower crown for my queen!” She said excitedly. Penelope barely took her eyes off the flowers; if she had, she would’ve seen Rachel barely stifling a smile, the kind that was almost painful because of how big and genuine it was. “And then I’m gonna make one for me, and we’ll have matching flower crowns.”

Delicately woven daisies were placed atop Rachel’s coppery-red locks as the sun finally hit the horizon line; it wouldn’t be a long time before the sun went to sleep for the night. “Thank you, my love,” Rachel said as she puckered her lips for a kiss. “You sure know how to make a girl feel loved.”

“Well, I feel like I need to make up for being at work so much lately and for having the most understanding girlfriend in the world.” She rambled on about how sorry she was for being away so often lately before putting the second finished flower crown on the top of her own perfectly curled blonde hair. “So, this is just my way of making up for it.”

Rachel leaned in as the sun dipped below the horizon, only the faintest sliver of daylight left, and pressed a gentle kiss to Penelope’s lips. “I appreciate it, but I also understand your job. Your love for it is one of the reasons I love you.”

With the night sky washing away the colors of the sunset, Penelope wrapped her arm around Rachel’s waist and leaned her head against her shoulder, occasionally placing kisses on her skin over the flowing white material of her top.

“I think this might be the best date night ever,” Rachel said softly, watching in awe as the stars twinkled in the sky.

“What can I tell you?” Penelope laughed. “I guess you just inspire me, Rach.”


End file.
